Sacrifice
by Alake
Summary: [Post-Hadès] Dans ses yeux, dans sa tête, dans son cœur, dans ses tripes, c'était Kanon, depuis toujours. Kanon, et personne d'autre.


A/N : Fic plutôt sombre, à lire en écoutant _Angels Fall First_ de Nightwish pour encore plus d'angst.

* * *

Kanon.

C'était Kanon, depuis toujours.

Dans ses yeux, dans sa tête, dans son cœur, dans ses tripes. Kanon, et personne d'autre.

L'idée n'aurait effleuré personne de s'interroger sur la vie sentimentale d'Aioros, noble et juste Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire, mort pour protéger Athéna du vil usurpateur et ressuscité en même temps que l'intégralité de ses collègues en échange de la vie de sa déesse chérie. Mais si ç'avait été le cas, ce n'est certainement pas sur le traître ex-Marina, manipulateur de dieux et de démons, pardonné et réintégré dans les rangs du Sanctuaire mais toujours prompt à faire cavalier seul quand la compagnie n'était pas à son goût, que les regards se seraient portés.

Et pourtant.

Oh bien sûr, Aioros aimait son frère, révérait sa déesse, respectait ses collègues. Il se serait sacrifié pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux sans sourciller. Mais l'affection protectrice et fraternelle, l'adoration mêlée de crainte mystique, l'amitié franche et désintéressée, tout cela était bien inconsistant en comparaison de ce qu'il dissimulait au plus profond de son cœur.

Il n'aurait su l'expliquer en termes logiques, mais… il n'y avait toujours eu que Kanon. Personne d'autre.

Kanon, quant à lui, l'avait toujours ignoré. Trop occupé à survivre, d'abord. A tenter de convertir son jumeau à sa propre vision du monde, ensuite. Aioros n'avait pas vraiment suivi l'évolution du deuxième Gémeau après ça, eu égard à son propre séjour prolongé en Hadès, mais il s'était laissé dire que les choses étaient allées de mal en pis jusqu'à ce qu'Athéna se décide enfin à intervenir.

C'était à croire que, non content de n'avoir absolument aucune notion de sauvegarde personnelle, Aioros avait également un goût atroce en matière d'amour.

Le cœur a ses raisons, dit-on. S'il avait pu convaincre Saga que ses sentiments à l'égard de Kanon n'existaient pas, l'aîné des Gémeaux aurait-il enfermé son frère au Cap Sounion ? Aurait-il par contraste prêté une oreille plus attentive aux murmures de sédition que son cadet glissait à son oreille ? Aurait-il malgré tout fini par laisser libre cours à la Bête tapie au fond de lui ?

Le Sagittaire n'avait-il été qu'une pièce sur l'échiquier du destin ? Ou tout cela était-il, au contraire, irrémédiablement de sa faute ?

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, diffusant un feu d'artifice de plaisir le long de ses nerfs, et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas ahaner sous l'intensité des sensations auxquelles son corps était soumis. Dans l'obscurité de ses paupières closes, une main se posa sur sa joue, le pouce venant libérer sa lèvre meurtrie de ses dents réprobatrices.

Mais pendant que son corps s'enflammait, son esprit restait calme et détaché, plongé dans l'océan de ses réflexions.

– Regarde-moi, Aioros. S'il te plaît.

Il ne voulait pas quitter l'abri de son propre esprit, mais fit l'effort de s'en extirper, d'ouvrir les yeux. Le visage au-dessus du sien était si semblable à celui qu'il aimait, qu'il se laissa presque abuser.

Presque.

Mais les mains qui le caressaient étaient trop douces pour appartenir à un homme qui ne s'embarrassait pas du moindre scrupule. A un homme dont le charisme lui avait permis de manipuler un dieu, et de s'octroyer le pardon d'une autre, simplement en promettant qu'il avait changé. Bien sûr, Athéna avait une confiance aveugle en l'humanité, ce qui avait sans doute joué en sa faveur. Mais tout de même…

C'était peut-être cela qu'Aioros aimait chez lui. Cette assurance arrogante, cette manière de tracer sa route contre vents et marées, sans tenir compte de rien ni personne, c'était complètement à l'encontre de ce que le Sagittaire connaissait et respectait. Pourtant, c'était d'une efficacité redoutable. Et c'était tellement… séduisant.

– Aioros ?

– Je suis là, murmura-t-il en enfouissant ses mains dans la chevelure azurée.

La lueur dorée de la lampe de chevet aurait pu lui permettre de s'aveugler, de croire l'espace d'un instant que ces cheveux avaient une teinte plus aquatique que leur véritable couleur. Mais leur odeur… Saga n'avait pas ce parfum d'océan accroché à chaque mèche, à chaque parcelle de sa peau dorée, comme si le dieu des Mers lui-même avait voulu placer sa marque sur son Marina préféré.

Aioros n'en aurait pas été surpris outre mesure.

L'étreinte de Saga hésita une nouvelle fois, l'obligeant à revenir encore à l'instant présent, à sourire à son amant.

– Je suis là, répéta-t-il. Avec toi.

_Parce que tu as besoin de moi. Et parce que ton frère ne me voit pas,_ compléta-t-il au plus profond de son esprit, tentant de ne pas se noyer dans la vague d'amertume qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'Aioros se sacrifiait pour le bien commun – loin s'en fallait. Et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation, son corps envahi d'un plaisir que son esprit refusait d'accepter.

L'illusion était parfaite, cependant. Il gémissait, son pouls s'accélérait, son sang charriait des rivières de feu dans ses veines ; son corps se tendait et ses doigts s'accrochaient aux épaules larges du Gémeau, quémandant plus. Mais jamais son regard ne croisait celui de Saga plus de quelques secondes, et si cela pouvait passer pour de la gêne, voire un adorable accès de timidité – oh, le puissant Sagittaire, réduit à l'état de puceau rougissant par quelques caresses, d'aucuns en feraient des gorges chaudes ! – la réalité était toute autre. Il craignait simplement que Saga ne puisse lire l'absence d'amour dans ses yeux.

De la même façon, il prenait grand soin de ne jamais porter plus que de nécessaire son regard sur le cadet des Gémeaux. Leur déesse était morte, ne renaîtrait pas avant deux siècles, personne n'était donc plus en mesure de lire ce que recelait son cœur. Personne ne saurait jamais que celui-ci ne battait pas pour la bonne personne.

_J'aurais voulu pouvoir t'aimer, Saga._

Mais il fallait croire qu'un premier amour ne s'oublie jamais. Dans ses yeux, dans sa tête, dans son cœur, dans ses tripes, il n'y avait de place que pour Kanon.

Kanon était fort, indépendant. Il n'avait besoin de personne – surtout pas de lui. Alors que Saga, si.

Saga qui, à mesure que leur étreinte progressait lentement mais sûrement vers l'inévitable précipice, perdait de plus en plus le contrôle de ses mots, de ses gestes. Moins mesurés, plus possessifs. Comme si une voix, tout au fond de lui, chuchotait que tout ceci n'était qu'une farce grossière, que cet amour qu'il croyait si tangible risquait de lui filer entre les doigts d'une seconde à l'autre. Alors Aioros le rassurait, murmurait à son oreille des mots doux assemblés en déclarations creuses, et la lueur rougeâtre au fond de son regard s'estompait peu à peu. Et Saga redevenait Saga, la Bête apaisée pour une nuit de plus.

Peut-être la première apparition du monstre dans l'esprit du Gémeau n'était-elle pas entièrement de sa faute, se plaisait à croire le Sagittaire lorsque le soleil était haut dans le ciel et que le gardien du Troisième Temple était bon, droit et honnête, comme il l'avait toujours été.

Mais au plus profond de la nuit, quand le rouge menaçait d'inonder les yeux clairs, il ne pouvait se cacher la vérité : si jamais la Bête revenait, ce serait à cause de lui.

Fin.


End file.
